The Italian's Rage
by Italia Forevah
Summary: Hey everyone! Woo! First F.F! Anyways, Here we go!- America invites 11 nations over to his house for movie night. But there are only 10 nations present, and there's a certain Spaniard missing,...and An Italian notices very quickly. From Movies to Reality, Canada actually get noticed, but not the way he would want! What will happen to Canada and America? Bad Summary is Bad.1st Fic!
1. One Nation Missing

**Forevah: Hello people of ! Italia Forevah here to share a new story with the world. This is a Hetalia fanfic. so if you don't like Hetalia (No idea who wouldn't love this dysfunctional show/anime)or don't like swears, don't read it. Now, America, can you do the disclaimer?**

**America: Sure thing dude. Italia Forevah doesn't own Hetalia. She only owns the plot. Also this is her first fanfic so she's sorry if it sucks, and constructive reviews help a lot.**

**Forevah: Good boy. Now, lets go get Mcdonalds. My treat for you.**

**America: AWESOME! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! *Hugs***

**Forevah: Enjoy the fanfiction!**

~Main Street NYC, New York~

The snow on the ground didn't seem to bother Canada and Kumijiro. Although, they do live near the Arctic Circle. Even worse, Russia, America thought to himself as he shivered, grabbing the sides of his bomber jacket for warmth. He looked down at his VERY foreign friend, Tony, who was in perfect synch with the American's uncontrollable shaking. England and France were bickering as usual in the back and Canada just smiled happily because he was actually noticed for once. China and Japan were behind the Englishman and Frenchman. They were talking about copywriting, or more like Japan was LECTURING China about copywrite. The Italian brothers were scared and huddling because they were walking next to Russia(Who, by the way, was smiling in a very creepy way.), who came in between Italy and Germany. Prussia was writing in a journal about blog ideas when Germany looked over. Everything seemed usual, except for the fact that they were missing one. Romano was holding a shaking Italy when he noticed his former boss was missing. He looked around and interrupted all the noise.  
''Hey, has anyone seen Spain?'' Like usual, his voice sounded annoyed. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear the question.  
''America, you did invite the Spaniard, right?'' England looked at America accusingly. America turned and, still shivering, gave the Briton a ester that said,'Dude, take a chill pill!'  
''Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? He's one of my buds!'' That was true, France thought. America and the B.T.T. went out and hung out at eachother's houses every other week. America would never forget Spain.  
''Well, he's not here now, bastard. Where is he?'' Romano started to get aggitated.  
''I'm sorry, dude. I don't know where Spain is.''  
''_F-Fratello_? Are you ok?'' Italy noticed that his brothers hands were in fists. He always got like this, mad at the simplest things when they don't go his way. Italy hoped that Spain would just come up like he usually did, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Not like any other time. Romano let go of Italy and walked over to America. The burger-loving nation hesitated as the angry Italian walked up. It wasn't until Romano didn't stop coming that America knew what was. Romano's friend was missing, and he blamed a certain american that invited them all to his house for movie night, and he needed something to take his anger out on. A.k.a., The U.S.A.

America was pinned up against the concrete surface, with Romano's hands around the American's neck in a matter of seconds, which made America gasp as his head was filled with a sharp pain from the blow. He had never known anyone besides Russia that was strong enough to hit anyone in the face that hard. Romano stared at the shocked american with dark, brown eyes full of hate.  
''WELL YOU SHOULD KEEP TRACK OF THINGS, STUPID _BASTARDO_! KEEP IN MIND OF WHERE YOUR 'FRIENDS' ARE! I KNEW SPAIN WAS WRONG TO TRUST YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS E'F UP ALL THE DAMN TIME!''  
''Romano! Calm down!'' Italy grabbed Romano's waist and tried to pull his brother away from America, but he wouldn't budge. France and Germany helped Italy pull the two apart while England and Canada tried to pry Romano's hands from America's neck. Japan and China were calming Tony down so that he didn't go A-Wall on Romano. All the american could think of at this point was why Romano was taking it so hard. Is he back under Spain's control? Or did he actually care? Either way, America started to feel very light headed. Italy kept screaming for his brother to let America go, but the two nations barely heard it. They two nations were only focusing on each other. America mouthed the words,'Stop, now.' before the world around him faded to black.

England was the first to notice America mouth something to Romano before he slipped out of consincness. He was also the first to panic.  
''Romano! Let GO!'' He used one of the moves from his pirating days and swooped Romano's leg. The angry Italian hit the concrete hard on his back.  
''Ack! Hey! Stupid, English, tea drinker!'' Romano tried to get up, but Italy kept him on the ground. America slumped down onto the ground, sitting in an upright position.  
''A-A-America...?'' Canada studdered as the backround noise faded away. All the nations stopped, even Romano started to slacken, but he kept squirming anyway. Canada kneeled down next to his brother and checked his vital signs. Slow, but still going. The scared Canadian sighed in relief, but then filled up to the brim with anger. England went on the other side of America and did the same thing that Canada did, except for Canada getting angry at a certain Italian that was still on the ground. Canada stood up and picked Italy off Romano and grabbed the elder brother's coat collar.  
''What is you problem!? You almost killed my brother!'' Canada's purple eyes hardened and looked cold and empty, but his voice didn't change too much.  
''He deserved it. You should get over spilt milk, as the people in North America say.'' Romano had the same look that Canada did, only meaner. Italy walked over to Germany and buried his face into him.  
''G-Germany, I'm scared... Who is that?'' Italy started to hiccup and cry a bit. Germany sighed at the last statement. Because Germany usually took attendance at the meetings he knew who Canada was, he just forgot at times due to the North American country being so quiet and un-involved at meetings. But this was different. Canada is so absorbed into his brother's attack that he has forgotten his old nature, Germany thought to himself. He patted Italy on the back and sighed at the young-ish italians responce.  
''Italy, das ist Canada.'' Prussia had put his journal into the pocket of his jacket. If Prussia even knew who that was, then Italy was very far from his usual stupidness. He just looked confused, but not because he needed a transalation. He was always around the two germans, so he's started to learn the language. The reason was because of,...this...  
''Who?'' Germany, mentally and physically, facepalmed. Japan sweat-dropped at the responce of his friend.

''Deserved it? DESERVED IT!?'' Canada gradually got louder, which frightened Romano a bit. How could he, of all people, be shouting?!  
''He DIDN'T forget your, so-called, 'boss'. He kindly invited everyone of us, and when Spain doesn't show up for some random reason, you flip out on America! For what!? NOTHING!'' Now it was England's turn to shout.  
''CANADA!'' The canadian slowly turned his head around to see one of his former caretakers angrily staring at him. England was standing now, and his hands were clenched at his sides.  
''What happened, happened. So what? The only person that should matter right now is America. He needs to get home.''  
''As much as I hate to agree with _Angellatere_, he is right. We need to get Amerique home so that he can rest, non?'' France added.  
Canada, hoping that he doesn't slip up like this again, nodded and let Romano go.  
''I-I-I,... I'm really sorry.'' Canada slid his feet across the side-walk and looked at the ground in embarrasment. Romano stumbled a bit, and Prussia caught him before he slipped onto the icy pavement. When the elder italian was secure, he huffed and crossed his arms.  
''Whatever. It's not like you could actually hurt me.'' Romano turned away. France and England sighed in union. England and Japan grabbed America, and France kept Canada and Romano away from each other (Of course, Russia NEEDED to help out, NOT.) And with that, the 12 nations (including Tony who was very quiet and well behaved, to England's supris) headed to America's house.

**America:... The Fuck is THIS!?**

**Forevah: I'm SORRY! *cries* HOW ABOUT YOU TRY!?**

**England: Italia Forever, please try to calm down.**

**Romano: It's Italia ForevAH, bastardo.**

**England: Shut up, stupid Italian!**

**Forevah:*calms down* O-Okay you two. Shut up. Anyways, I'm very sorry for this stupid thingy. Constructive Criticism is Prussia awesome, No Haters, you get it. Thanks! Also, about OOC-ness-**

**Nations: JUST LEAVE ALREADY!**

**Forevah: *Flails arms in suprise and fear* VE! OKAY! B-Bye!**


	2. Two to Fight

**Forevah: Wow! Some people actually LIKED the first Fanfic I made! Great. Now, like before, I do-**

**Prussia: Oi! ****I**** want to say it!**

**Forevah: Prussia, please. Your very special, but I'm the one writing this story you can't just-**

**Prussia: You can't tell the Awesome Me to do something! It's the other way around, girly! Italia Forevah doesn't own Hetalia or the AWESOME Me!**

**Forevah: **_**FEY DICH PRUSSEN**_**! That's MY JOB!**

**Prussia: Oh **_**Sheisse**_**. RUN! I-I mean, Enjoy! No, I mean run. *Runs away***

**Forevah: Hey! Get back here!**

~Outside of America/Alfred F. Jones's Flat~

Canada always knew where America's keys were hidden, no need for assistance from Tony. The Canadian got up on tippy-toes (Gosh, I actually USED that phrase!?) and moved his hands around the top of the door frame. Luckily, America didn't hide it somewhere else. Canada got back to ground level with the keys in his hand. He then put one key in the lock and unlocked the door. Everyone else moved into the flat in seconds. England and Japan, holding America, took the unconscious nation upstairs to his room with Tony slowly walking behind (Which creeped England out very much). Italy, Romano and France sat down on the couch while everyone else stood. Suprisingly, the flat was very clean. No doubt Canada and Tony helped with that, China thought to himself. The elder nation had seen many things, and even weirder and pervy situation he wouldn't want to talk about open mindedly. He shuddered as he thought of France and Russia. But he had never witnessed something as serious as this, ESPECIALLY with America involved. China sighed and looked over at Canada, who was shooting dirty looks at Romano. Come to think of it, China noticed, Canada had been looking at Romano the same way America looked at Russia during the Cold War...

' ~,

In the bedroom, Japan had finally managed to get America in the bed, with help from England of course. England was checking America's heartbeat and breathing while Japan was looking around the room. America's bedroom was different from the living room. There was an American flag on the ceiling above the bed, and on the desk across the room there were TONS upon TONS of paperwork, stacked up with a pencil and a pen on it. Tony was standing in the door way, feeling very uncomfortable. Who would've thought that this kind of thing would happen to America...this kind of thing never happened on Tony's home planet. The parents only shot looks that would send telepathic messages to the young saying 'You stupid kid! Do it RIGHT!' Or something like that, Tony remembered. The grey-ish alien was taken out of his thoughts when the shadows from downstairs moved. Tony's eyes drifted and he started down the hall. He stopped instantly when yelling was heared. He ran down the hall and rushed into the living room to find a most suprising situation awaiting him.

~Romano's P.O.V.~

I was punched in the face randomly, and if I wasn't being grabbed and put against the wall so much that I couldn't move, I would've killed Canada in a heartbeat. The son of a bitch has been a pain in my ass for FAR too long, but I can't do anything about it. Not with my stupid fratello around, that is. Either way, I wasn't being choked, it still hurt though. Canada wasn't as shakey as he was before, which means he's gotten braver. I hadn't truely noticed how pushy he's gotten since America's been under. But DAMM! He has a tight grip! I struggled a bit for him to let my shirt collar go, but his hands didn't budge. The german bastard, Germany, was grabbing onto Canada, along with France, and was pulling him away.

''DON'T THINK I'VE FORGIVIN YOU YOU STUPID ITALIAN!'' Canada was pulled away and thrashed. I slumped down a bit, but I stayed standing. Dam, he'd gotten stronger.

''I wasn't planning on you to do so, son of a bitch.''

''YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!'' For a quick second, he almost sounded like America. It was almost like he was TRYING to be his brother this time. Weird...

~Back to 3rd Person~

England and Japan had noticed Tony was gone. They had also heard a screaming Canada thrashing and they also heard a crash. At that point they were halfway down the hall. England was in the room first, and was very suprised. He saw Canada being held away from Romano by France and was thrashing. England also noticed Romano was struggling a bit to stay strong. Japan followed England and was suprised also. Kumajiro walked up to Canada(who was still flailing and squirming like he was being taken to Russia's house. Scary thought, right?) and tugged at his sleeve. Canada stopped flailing and looked down at his buddy. He instantly took his old nature and his face was completely enveloped in guilt. He looked around at everyone, they were all staring at him. He quickly collected himself and France nervously let his old colony go. Canada looked over at Romano and then put his head down in shame.

''I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry, R-Romano... I just c-couldn't control m-myself... I-'' Canada noticed someone was directly in front of him and looked up. He soon found himself in a tight hug.

''...Stupid maple bastard...making me care...what the hell do you think your doing, acting like America? That's not going to solve anything...''

''W-Wha-...Oh.'' Canada stayed silent for a while, and so did everyone else. It took about 5 minutes of silence until Tony decided to ruin the moment.

''Fucking bitch?''

''TONY!'' Everyone shouted(Except for England who didn't want to set Tony off after their last run in, Da?) at the poor little alien who just wanted to laugh.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Forevah: So here we go! I'm sorry this sucks so bad. I have HUGE writers block too, so that doesn't help. Review please!**

**America: WHY THE HECK AM I STILL KNOCKED OUT!?**

**Forevah: You shall see, young Padawan. **

**America: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT B****!?**

**England: AMERICA! You do realize she can kill you in the story, right?**

**America: Wait, she can WHAT!?**

**Forevah: Thank you, England. Bye~**


	3. Author's Note: It's done :(

Hey guys. Italia Forevah here with some sad news. I most likely will not finish this story. I know, that sucks, but I think it's for the best. I mean, this was my first fic and I think I went WAY over my head. I didn't make a 'Plot Outline' or anything. It wasn't a good idea, and I didn't know where it would take me. Sorry guys. But I am starting a series of oneshots about the pasts of the nations, so maybe that will help. Also, the Whovians that also like Hetalia look at my other story,"The Doctor's Worldly Adventures". It's a crossover of Hetalia and Doctor Who, so if you like those two fandoms and are caught up in Doctor Who, then check it out~

Sorry guys :(

~Italia Forevah

Feel the Heritage in the Heart 3


End file.
